ElectroMaster
by Hanarenai
Summary: A competition is going to be held at Academy City. And it's none like any other tournaments before...This is where the strongest espers meet. MIKOTO is preparing herself. Lets see if Touma's usual misfortune   strikes. RR PLZ. :D OfficiallyDropped.2bConti
1. Silver

Chapter I:

Thirty-four vehicles already passed by in front of her. Misaka Mikoto crushed the hardened soil on the ground in annoyance. In the abandoned building near the highway, the Tokiwadai's ace slumped, waiting for two people. 'They're forty minutes late already,' Misaka thought. She hated waiting alone, especially in a deserted area like this. She whistled as she brushed her hair on her forehead, she turned on the right and saw three masked man wearing black cloaks. The one in the middle was carrying a briefcase while a short person was backing him up and another one on the right. She stood up and facing her guests, "You're late…" she glared at the three.

"We apologize… Now time for business," the person in the center said. Misaka's forehead crumpled, that's why she hates professionals, they are so serious and always down to business. They like to give half-hearted apologies and the end, that's all, they are not sorry at all.

"How much is it again?" she asked, annoyed.

"For now no charge, just test it if you are capable of using It." the masked man handed the case over to Misaka. She took it and snapped it open, "If you want another dozen, call me, same number. But it's no longer free."

"I understand," Misaka closed it and shook the guy's hand then turned around and left.

"Misaka Mikoto, she's interesting…" the short person muttered. "I wonder what's going on in Tokiwadai right now."

"I don't see anything interesting?" the leader asked haughtily.

"Well, 3 was a previous Tokiwadai student, after all…" the other guy interrupted. "Whatever it is we'll find out for sure."

Yesterday morning:

Mikoto walked along the hallway in her dorm cheerfully after purchasing another model of Gekota badge the other day. It was just recently released and she was happy to pass by the store to check something out and by pure chance of luck her eye caught a glimpse of it. And she bought it with no hesitation at all. Though it was not really that exciting but she could not help but smile. She strutted down the stairway gleefully and saw a huge amount of students crowding the bulletin board like a wanted poster had been stuck on it. She immediately ran and checked it out. She did not need to squeeze into it since the students instantly gave way for the Level 5 to see the current upcoming event. By the time she's front-to-front with the board she got confused which poster she should look into. There had been some serious amount of colorful placards, signs, pictures and announcements on the bulletin. Now she recalled when was her last update to the announcement board? She couldn't remember. She looked at a catchy paper of pure black and white with the signature of the principal below. It was written:

_The names below must enter the upcoming Inter-school Competition:_

_Hajime Sakura_

_Misaka Mikoto_

_Dango Neri_

_Shishin Clara_

_Kongou Mitsuko_

_Gendo Lily_

…

"What the?" Her brows furrowed as she scratched her neck. She tried to think if the principal ever told her about the occasion. Suddenly the Dorm Mistress appeared and all the students scattered like ants stomped from the hill. Mikoto flinched when the lady's glasses gleamed beneath her bangs.

"Good morning Misaka…" the Dorm Head greeted coldly with her chin held high. "Are you aware of the fact that you have no choice but to enter the tournament?"

"Yes." Misaka gulped her reply like it was the only thing she could ever think about or else she'll have a twisted head for a week. The older woman in front of her looked like an andrewsarchus ready to crunch anything with its sharp teeth.

"And anyway, the principal wanted to have a word with you." The older lady turned around and left Misaka with shuddering fingers.

"What?" Misaka bit her lip as she stared at the paper once more. She doesn't want to participate but what choice does she have. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

Misaka dragged herself to class and when she passes by all the people will look at her with expectations. A moment later she arrived at the principal's room, she spoke to the intercom and a permission to enter came. She opened the dark-brown door with abstract designs carved into it matching the principal's taste.

"I apologize for being late, principal…" Misaka bowed politely to the old woman. Misaka heard that she was around 60s but she looked a little younger. She got a friendly aura that would deem her as approachable. The room welcomed her with the whiff of strong perfume that almost made Misaka choke up. She endured the scent and the rest of the conversation. Her head was starting get fuzzy and dizzy, like she was about to faint.

"Misaka-san, as one of our aces you are greatly needed in this project." the white-haired lady smiled sincerely. But to Mikoto, it was a play to force her to enter the joust, she wanted to brush the order off but it was from the principal. She agreed but asked a question, "umm… is 'The Queen' participating she's a level five too, after all?"

The principal gave a chuckle and replied, "Oh, no… she's not… Her ability is not suited for battles and fights, unlike yours."

"Yes ma'am, I understand."

"Can I expect your cooperation this time?" the older woman requested.

Misaka nodded in assurance.

"You have seen the announcement at the board, all names written on the paper are all 2nd years and above with enough achievements to participate. Though letting the 1st years participate as well are a bit of a hassle for them. So I hope you understand…"

"I understand clearly." Misaka bowed and glanced up holding her breath. "May I leave?" she has almost reaching her limit. She could no longer take the scent of the room. She knew she was being rude but it was better than fainting inside the principal's office.

"You seem to be in a hurry," the woman nodded.

Misaka exited the room and inhaled the air outside. She took her time resting and calming herself from the damaging smell. Well, for real it did smell like an old woman's incense. She strolled along Tokiwadai's ridiculously enormous campus, though she tried hard to ignore the blushing faces everywhere. Misaka remembered that she had a PE session to take care of after class. "Ahh…" she snapped. She changed her uniform into a red tracksuit and instantly got out of the girl's locker room.

"Misaka Mikoto, you're late." Their PE instructor said coldly. She scolds Misaka with her chin up high like mere cat but a little distraction below (breasts). Misaka was aware of the fact that she was late but she had an excuse. But every time Misaka makes a pouting face (like this "=.=) the lady ends up nagging even more. After the scolding session, she immediately sent Misaka on the track and field club for lesson and sample moves on how to jump and sprint correctly.

"Okay! Ready?" the teacher raised her arm as Misaka positioned herself in sprinting mode.

"Set!" She raised her back ready to go full speed.

As the teacher blew the whistle Misaka pushed her foot with much force and sprinted in some amazing speed that even the track and field club was in awe. In sports like this, some twists are included like allowing the participant to use one's ability to boost one's speed. Just like how Mikoto did, she used her ability to use more bioelectricity in her body to sharpen her speed. It made the commands from her brain three times faster than normal.

"She's amazing, ne?" a club member said in amazement.

"Hmm… If only we can recruit her," the leader suggested hopelessly.

"But Misaka-sama is so steadfast in her beliefs," the girl said shyly with her face red. She's very much amazed by how Misaka uses her ability wisely. She had been emitting electricity in her knees which makes her running pace cooler than anyone she had seen before.

Misaka gazed at the teacher who's been monitoring her speed but she noticed the increase number of students watching her with pink cheeks behind. She reached the finish line and stopped and gasped for air.

"My, Onee-sama… did you just sprint two kilometer distance?" Kuroko appeared instantly in front of Mikoto having the disturbed air around her.

"Oh, Kuroko…" Misaka took a sip in her bottle of energy drink. The air around her got a little warm with the amount of girls near her. At her last swig, sweat poured out of her pores and her breathing got a little normal. But her muscles got a little exhausted.

The girls flocked even more and gave her their compliments which Misaka surely did not understand since they sounded gibberish. She just ended up smiling to every one of them which made them gasp and blush even more. (It was something Misaka would never understand ==")

"Ahh man, that was tiring…" Misaka sighed as she rested her back at the leatherette of the chair at Joseph's.

"Onee-sama, you sound like an old man," Kuroko protested while sipping her cold coffee and looking at her senior in dismay. "You should think more about your image even outside the campus…"

"Heh? Do I have to? They get pleased so easily. They just get more annoying every day. And I mean 'Everyday'. I was really itching to shout, "GIMME A BREAK!" like that." Misaka waved her hand back and forth for emphasis with a bored look stuck on her face.

Shirai couldn't help but stare at her sheepishly. "Yeah, yeah…"

Misaka Mikoto walked along the streets of Academy City carrying a black briefcase. "Hmm, where should I try this…" She glanced at both sides searching for a place where she could try it out. As she got tired of thinking what to do with it, a black spiky-haired guy wearing collared white shirt and black fitting pants passed by in front of her. "Oh, if it isn't Mr. Unfortunate."

Touma gave a hesitant look towards the girl who caught her attention, "Ah, Biribir-" he paused and color drained from his face. '

Misaka who's looking at Touma with a smirk, "You'll be a good guinea pig,"

Touma gulped as he tried to run but Misaka caught his collar. "Umm… M-Mi-Misaka-san what is it?" cold sweat ran through his back.

"Where are you going? I helped you a lot now it's your turn to help me, Touma..." his name softly pronounced by Mikoto's lips as if enticing. (== Which Misaka never thought she did...)

Notes: This fic is not as good as the rest but please support it.


	2. Baby blue

Chapter II:

The wind blew near the river as Touma stood around _51 _meters away from the light brown haired girl. She was far and just a silhouette of a girl wearing a skirt could be seen. Touma gulped knowing already what's going to happen, but he continued to stand straight and not backing an inch. Behind him was a cemented bridge connected to the other end of the river. The rays of weak sunshine gleamed beneath the light gray clouds of a nice afternoon sky.

Misaka on the other hand was holding the black case in her right hand. She looked down and placed the case on the grassy ground then took out a token from the pocket of her skirt. "Are you ready?" she said with the normal tone in her voice, knowing that the wind will carry her words to him. She saw him nod but not sure if he was actually ready or just his mannerisms when nervous. "Oh, well… you'll just negate it anyway."

She flicked the coin using her thumb, electricity cackled from her temple as she aimed at her target. Blue arcs of electricity escaped from her outstretched arm; the coin fell back an inch away from her thumb; she blasted the coin and a beam of blue light traveled five times the speed of sound towards Touma; the ground was ravaged badly and the sound almost deafened Touma. But he had stopped the rail gun a lot of times before so he got a little used to it.

Touma sweat-dropped as positioned his right arm to shield the approaching rail gun but to his realization it didn't reach him. There was a slight smoke of the melted coin that gently touched his face, though it didn't smell good. The blue beam broke into nothing leaving the grass roughly cut. "Wha-?" He lowered his arm and watched Misaka from the distance. He gulped knowing that his anxiousness was just a bluff. He watched Misaka kneel to the square looking thing she was carrying earlier. The case opened into half and he just watched her with a gulping reaction. What's that? Is that a new weapon to blast off or just an improved substitute for the coin she used earlier? He thought. Really~ this misfortune doesn't seem to end, does it?

"As I thought, it seemed that it really won't reach him at a meter more than the exact distance. Alright time to use this thing!" she said with her voice revealing a trace of excitement. Misaka stood up as she eyed the little thing shaped like a CMOS battery (a coin-like battery almost the same as of that of a watch's but a bit thicker in width and a little bigger in size) on her hand. "This weapon was made especially for 'The Railgun' huh?" she whispered under her breath. "Oh well, I guess waiting there for that long paid off." She positioned herself for another shot while she watched her target facing her directly. 'Seriously? Does that guy even worried?' her thoughts drove her into annoyance as the guy lowered his head and played with the ground with his foot. Misaka twitched.

"Take me seriously, idiot!" she flicked the thing flying into the air. She suddenly felt weird and intended to halt but before Misaka could stop the air around her felt hot. The thing fell back to her hand and it felt that a quarter of her full electricity in her body sucked up without her control. It felt like the air and water molecules immediately burned through thorough heat. And she did not know why. The rail gun was shot far faster than usual; the ground cracked open as the beam passed through in amazing speed. She felt her mind suddenly shut down and the world paused as the sound almost destroyed her ears.

Touma suddenly panicking immediately shot his right hand up front to avoid the attack. This time it reached him but as it came in contact with his Imagine Breaker, the electricity inside the coin-like thing was discharged wildly into the air making the vapors in the air around him smoking. "What the?" His eyes widened as he was still stopping the pushing force. He was knocked back a few inches from his previous position and electricity kept flying everywhere. Finally he decided to grasp the coin in his hand even with the current environmental commotion. The electricity inside the coin was forced to negate its current activity, he then slumped as he watched the coin smoking up with a it's external cover burned up and charred. "What's this? It didn't melt? The leftovers weren't even that small, so that means there was still a lot of meters to travel if I didn't stop it." Touma wondered in shock as he continued to stare at the silver coin with black remnants of its burned state.

Misaka realized that he could no longer stand up straight and her breathing suddenly turned heavy like she had just sprinted 50 kilometers life-and-death circumstances. She fell on her knees and covered her mouth with her left hand while the other was leaning on the ground. She couldn't hear anything and her balance was thrown off so she concluded that her ear was currently damaged. Suddenly the silence stopped and her hearing came back with a loud stinging sound welcomed her. She screamed and clutched both her ears to stop the blinding pain. She then fell on the ground curled into a ball holding her head as tight as she could until her fingernails buried into her temple skin.

Touma who was brought back to reality through Mikoto's painful scream instantly ran to her direction without second thought. "Biribiri!" he shouted while running as fast as he could to the girl's aid. As he reached her, Mikoto has calmed herself but still clutching her head with a few traces of blood on her temple. "Hey?" he said as if asking if she was alright but knowing that she was not. He immediately took out a blue handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Mikoto's head with it. Though Misaka looked alright it seemed that inside her head she was suffering from something totally painful. Knowing that he can't help her current situation he shot a look at the knocked off suitcase sitting beside Mikoto. A mark was imprinted into the surface of the case:

"SILVER"

"Silver? What's that? The manufacturing company's name or the title of the product?" he wondered aloud as Misaka suddenly sat up before him. "Ah…!" he immediately held her shoulder as if she could breakdown the next second.

Misaka on the other hand was flushed and still sweating and breathing heavily from the experience. "W-w-w-wha-what the heck a-are you doing?" she instantly stood up and brushed his hands off.

"I not doing anything…! Believe me!" Touma reasoned out. "More importantly are you okay now?" he reached his hand towards Mikoto.

Mikoto just zapped the left hand that approached her. "Don't touch me!"

"Oww! It hurts… I was just-" Before he could continue he already noticed how red Mikoto's face was. "You're not okay… I'm sure…"

When they were about to part ways, Touma protested. "Let me walk you home," he insisted.

"I said I'm alright! Shut up and go home! I'm fine!" Misaka who was still burning red declined coldly to his offer.

"But you're-"

"GO HOME!"

Touma hesitantly turned around and took a few steps forward then faced Misaka again but she was no longer there. "That was cold, you know… At least let me walk you home." He whispered into the air with a weak smile.

To Misaka's realization when she arrived at her dorm the students were talking in the lounge suddenly jerked up and blushed at her presence. Misaka stared at them as they seemed to be whispering something about her in front of her. "What?"

A meek-looking girl with auburn short hair behind her suddenly stole her attention, "Umm… err… Misaka-sama…" the girl turned bright red as she pointed at her forehead. "… There's something on your head…"

"Huh?" Misaka gave a 'what-could-that-be-look' stuck on her face. She reached her hand to her forehead and touched an unfamiliar piece of cloth tied around her head. She took it off, "What the?" She couldn't have been walking along the streets with something like strange looking blue handkerchief stuck on her head. "WHAT!"

Note: = =" My exams are coming up this week so I'm giving you an early update so that you won't be sad. Expect a late update next time… I'm sorry for the inconvenience… I'll try to study fast to deliver you another chapter… Btw, today I have fever so forgive me for the ugly scenes… It was all I could come up with… Yesterday I was searching for a gown for my prom… And it rained hard… -blames it all on the rain- Please be patient. Thank you for reading… Don't forget to R & R! I need those… Sorry if I write short chapters… Thanks again…


	3. Beet Red

Chapter III: Beet Red

Mikoto reached her room suppressing the loud noise that rang inside her ear. It was unnerving. The room stayed the way she left it earlier at that morning. The light rays that sneaked inside the half-opened curtains touched the floor. It lit up the darkness inside the quiet room (even with the noise inside her ear) and made it a little comfortably warm. She flopped down her bed and placed her arm on her head to cover her eyes.

"Ne, where's Misaka-san?" Uiharu asked the person who was sitting on the other side of the table, Kuroko who got an annoyed expression stuck on her face as they sipped the tea.

"I don't know…" Kuroko replied as she stared at window in the Judgment office, not bothering to turn and face the girl who was talking to her. "I called her but it seems that her phone's off." Her expression got a little darker.

Kazari who was worried seeing her partner's mood darken immediately changed the topic. She could not stop the pigtailed girl from anything once she already made up her mind. 'That was the kind of woman she was' as she had said it. Shirai was known as utterly terrifying. "There seems to be a lot of event coming up this month in Academy City, right?" she said hoping her partner to answer the question and forget about their previous topic.

Kuroko nodded in response. She dropped the tea cup to its saucer and looked at it, "Something's not right about this tournament Onee-sama's participating…" Kuroko wondered aloud but the tone of her voice sounded serious and deep.

"Misaka-san is entering the inter-school tournament that everybody's talking about?" Kazari Uiharu voiced out her inner thoughts pretty loud but the trace of utter admiration and excitement was not hidden at all. "Wahh! As expected from Misaka-san, the Electricity Princess…!"

Kuroko just groaned at the queen-of-daydreams-when-it-comes-to-oujo-samas girl in front of her. "Seriously can't you think straight without getting side-tracked?"

"What do you mean, Shirai-san?" Kazari snapped and asked out of her curiosity. She doesn't know what was going on Shirai's mind. She finished her tea and paid attention to her partner's reply.

Shirai lifted the cup to her lip and gently poured the transparent brown liquid into her mouth. The edge of the cup clung to her lower lip as if it will shatter if it was let go. "Don't you think it's pretty unusual for Academy City to hold a joust so suddenly?"

"Not at all!" Uiharu replied flatly.

Kuroko who was quite shocked at the response spitted out the tea inside her mouth like an over-used spray and coughed. "What the hell?" Kuroko wiped her mouth and let down the cup on her hand.

"Eh? Because everything that happens in Academy city had been nothing but surprises until it was no longer called surprises. The outside world thinks power and ESPers are weird and peculiar but here we call it normal. Does that make sense?"

Kuroko on the other hand was just staring blankly at her partner's weird choice of words without moving any part of her body. Well, let's just admit it. She was speechless.

"Oh, umm… let's put that this way…" she placed her finger on her chin and looked up trying to search for an example.

Kuroko immediately shot up her hand holding the cup and splashed the tea on Uiharu's thinking face. "I know that idiot! How could I not?"

"Fweh~ Hot! Shirai-san why did you do that?" Uiharu immediately wiped her wet face with the table napkin beside her empty tea cup.

"You idiot! It's your fault for being so stupid." Shirai was already known for her crime. Bullying her partner. "Anyway…" she elegantly puffed her chest and brushed off the hair resting on her shoulder back as she looked down on Uiharu. "I know there's something wrong. The competition is going to start next week and the students participating are not only members of the most prestigious schools in Academy City but also some members of their respective organizations. I find that rather strange. It's like the higher-ups are pretty desperate over something…"

Kazari finished wiping the mess Kuroko made and agreed to her partner or else she'll have a flying tea cup thrown to her face.

"Not only that, it seems that also the Top Seven Espers are going to join forcefully. Like Onee-sama, she told me that she had no choice but to participate in this little game Academy City prepared for them. She was even told that it was all for Tokiwadai's pride and reputation but I think of it as nothing but a stupid excuse. I think even the Top One is going to enter. That was why we, The Judgment and Anti-Skill was tasked to make sure security and safety in the area where the competition is going to be held. To think about it, it will be very hard to restrain these beasts from ruining all of the coliseum and killing all the audience within it."

Uiharu stared emptily as she listened to Kuroko's monologue. But she got a point; if Misaka-san was forced to enter then the other strongest will have no choice too. Who would think that Academy City was preparing for a battle between Level 5's. They even made it an inter-school competition, what a complicated trick. Why involve the other Espers? There are too many complications when you think about it.

"A real clash between the strongest human beings on the planet…" Uiharu wondered in terror as she bowed her head and faced her hands clutched on her knees. "Then…"

"That's right… Academy City will become the battle field." Kuroko continued Kazari's comment. Her face revealed pure fear and terror on what the future held. They hoped not. Silenced passed inside the Judgment office, only light breathing between to girls. They were the only ones tasked not to leave the office unattended. Their senpais was patrolling the area.

++++ THE NEXT DAY++++

Mikoto sadly stared at the blister on her temple on the wall mirror. She had gone too reckless and she was sure that Kuroko would surely react upon knowing this, and he had to endure her junior's very very long lectures on taking care of a woman's body (though most of it is perverted). She sighed knowing she no longer had anything to do with it since it already happened. Put it all in the past, you can no longer change it. "Its not like I'm a chronokinesis esper anyway." She whispered under her breath. Wait, why was she thinking about her face? Was she so anxious to not let a single scar fixed on her face? Had she always been like this? So self-conscious? No… She was not. But why was she acting so worked up over this incident? For who was her vanity for? She chuckled. No, no way… not for that idiot, she denied. Wait? Why did she think about that idiot? No that's not the question, why did he cross her mind when she asked herself for whom was her vanity? She flushed beet red. "No… definitely not." She giggled to herself nervously and she looked more insane than ever. (laughing to herself, that is).

She shed her clothes and went to the wide shower room. It was all clean and shining; the shower cubicles were lined straight and covered by a blurry glass. There were a few benches in front of the shower rooms and a lot of lockers with the set of changes of clothes inside. The tiles below was clean and polished really well, one could not see the snotty old molds anywhere. As expected from Tokiwadai.

"I didn't see Kuroko this morning; she must've been up early and went ahead without me." Mikoto wondered to herself as she entered the middle cubicle and hanged the pink towel on the glass door. She twisted the shower knob and warm water sprinkled onto her body.

"Oh, right… where did I put that case?" she wondered as the warm water poured that made her brown bangs stick on her face. Then she remembered it was placed under her bed. "Looks like I don't know how to use it yet, I haven't even read the manual or even got a glimpse of it." Her heart beat raced when she recalled that the competition's coming nearer and nearer. 'If Accelerator's going to -' she cut her thoughts short. 'No, looks like I'm going to face him again.' She felt the fear terrorizing her whole being with just the thought of Accelerator. 'She slapped her face to wake herself up. 'No, don't freak out! Don't!' she shook head and ignoring how her slap stung her cheek. 'I will win this thing! Yes I will!' (==" lol... she's getting all worked up... GO Mikoto-chan!) she felt a slight tingle in her stomach as resolve now erased the terror. 'Er, what was that? Excitement?' she chuckled of how optimistic her idea was.

"Yosh! I don't care if it's Accelerator or any monsterly beastly creature that is! I'll kick their asses!" she punched her arms into the air. She exited the shower room and changed into her uniform immediately before burstin' out of the dormitory. 'I need to get stronger and train hard this week.'

"Huh?" an albino sang out loud as he sat on his sofa cross-legged with the phone in hand, he was annoyed. There was a little pause, "Like hell! I am!" he shouted over the rectangle thingy on his ear. "Hey old man! I have no interest in that child's play you're talking about!" another silence broke into the messy apartment of his. His frowning face broke into a vile grin. "Oh," she chuckled like a mephistophilis. "Kahahaha! Okay then... I'll squeeze that competition into my schedule. Why didn't you tell me earlier? If that son of a b*-censored-* is part of it then I'll be there." she gripped the phone and crushed it like nothing. "I'll crush him and all of them! Especially you," he turned his head and faced the window. "Kakine Teitoku."

"What are you talking about over there, Misaka of Misaka wonders?" Last Order appeared holding a basket filled with oranges and fruits. "Oh anyway, there was a kindly old woman Misaka of Misaka passed earlier who bumped into a guy and the groceries were thrown everywhere and Misaka of Misaka helped the old woman, and the old woman gave Misaka of Misaka half of her fruits, Misaka of Misaka boasts her helpfulness"

"Oi! shorty, put a pause or period when you talk! I hardly understand what yer sayin'!" Accelerator yelled at the little girl who seemed amused just looking at her basket and didn't bother listening to the albino. "Hey! Ya listenin'? Damn it!"

* * *

Author's Note's: Please review! If you don't I'll be so ditching this story!- **points at you, yes you!(The one reading this)- **leave a review! I order you to...! = =... C'mon I'm begging here... I would be very pleased if my reviews reach fifteen. I need it so much to boost my confidence... No wait! Don't leave me with nothing, you leech! At least leave a word of compliment.. **tugs your shirt and puppy eyes** Thank you! if the reviews doesnt reach fifteen i'll drop this thing!... I still have a doujinshi to continue... so please... the story's life depends on your reviews!.. Thanks (lol, sorry for the blackmail BUT I'm desperate!) Review! review! Review! Review! Review!

Fatima


	4. Red Flame

A/N: okay, thanks for those who have reviewed but it didnt reach fifteen~~! I don't like writing if there's no bargain, chapters for reviews!... could you please just leave a word? or a group of words? or a paragraph?... anything or pm me if you want... I really love you if you share comments or perhaps compliments... don't flame me please... OoO" or else I might give up... I only have one string out of ten sanity threads left.

Disclamer: I do not own any TAKnR or TAMnI charas or anything!... they all belong to their respective creators...

Chapter IV: Red Flame

It was a nice afternoon at Tokiwadai, the green trees and the cold breeze were relaxing. The students passing by the school's gate were caught by the noise and booming sounds inside the said campus. There were excited chatters and short gasps of anticipation as the students waited when the teachers will announce the next venue. Almost half of the population of the school anticipated this event, training of the Aces of Tokiwadai who are participating the competition. Only ten percent of the Student Body of Tokiwadai are recommended to enter this contest, so few that the chosens held their chins up high with pride and elegance. There were twenty students lined up in rows of four and columns of five, all of them wearing sports attire which composed of maroon red shorts revealing their thighs and sleeveless shirt outlined by the same color. All of them looked like little girls playing soldiers with their backs straight and arms on the side and not making any unnecessary movements, all straight to one direction.

The instructor called Rei-sensei, a woman on her thirties having auburn wavy hair, ponytailed for sporty style, brown chinky eyes from chinese origin, and a body that got perfect curves but just don't have the breasts to equal her curves (Me: Minus Points! Rei: Hey! *covers her chest*). She was known as the 'Lion' she got the lion teaching skills which involves throwing the cubs off the cliff to learn (for short she's a Spartan! but she's a BIGger case).

"Okay now! Tell me your general ability..." the instructor demanded as she walked to the area between the students. "So that I may able to know what kind of training you should have..." she continued strolling through the students. "I'm telling you this as an advice, use your courage as much as you use your ability."

Misaka sweat dropped as the teacher passed her, she was at the last of the fourth line. The teacher turned around and called her name, Misaka flinched. "Hai?" she said in a confused tone then she realized her mistake, " I mean- Hai!" The girls on the sides of the field were blushing at her mistake and thinking it was cute.

"Good!" She immediately turned around and faced the ace. "Tell us your ability Misaka-san?"

"Its generally Electromagnetism..." she said in a low voice then paused since she needed to breathe, the stares were unnerving and annoying and it made her nervous. 'What else should I say?' she thought as the students stared at her wanting for more. Instead of saying anything she gagged. She felt like a sacrificial lamb in the middle of a crowd of people, 'damn it I hate this feeling, it's embarassing!'.

The Lion walked passed her and pointed another person, "You!". The girl straighened up her posture and shouted, "Haai! My name is Gendo Lily. It's mainly about Thermal Energy Conversion ma'am!" she said with a salute.

"Oh, nice... could you show Misaka-san here..." the instructor said pointing at Misaka who seemed surprised by the sudden order. "...your ability in a sparring...?

"Eh?" Misaka blurted out and Lily also, both of them surprised. "B-but - Rei-sensei..." they both complained but the just gave them a flat talk-to-the-hand gesture. The other ones released a relieved sigh while Lily and Mikoto held their breaths. "... Damn..." was the only thing Misaka gave out.

Both of them were standing face to face with a 30 meter distance between each other. The others were ordered to go somewhere safe and out of the area to avoid injuries from flying objects. They have the whole track and field area as their sparring venue. Fancy. Misaka stood with both feet flat on the ground and tried not to get embarassed, "Ugh... Why did this happen?" she said while glanced around the sidelines as the students gathered seeing the rare sparring match. "Just a spar, nothing serious..." she whispered under her breath as the teacher was walking and talking to her opponent.

Lily stood there with her head slightly bowed down. Her eyes were blue with a long straight nose and a pair of thin lips. Her wavy blonde hair was pulled to the left into a ponytail just behind her ear. her hair was shiny and glossy like it was worth a lot of money. Her posture a little slumped but she radiates an aura of a well-bred girl. She continued to listen to the teacher and also kept watching Mikoto behind the instructor with real admiration. The blush on her cheek was the proof of it, and it had been her wish to simply talk to the ace, much more fighting her.

"Ne, have you heard? There was a duel going on at the field..."

"Ehh? Really? Who?" an excited first year asked.

"I heard it was the Misaka-sama, and the other chosen people for the tournament." the other one blushed.

"Oh! Let's go, Let's go. I wanna see that." she squealed. Both of them and a few other students ran immediately to the destination. As soon as the the spar had been declared the news immediately spread and the area was full of students.

"What the... It's totally packed!" Kuroko complained immediately as she teleported into the crowd carrying a can of soda and pop corn. "Hey don't push!" she barked at the students who's excitedly squeezing into her space.

"Shirai-san, I'm glad I found you..." Wannai Kinuho came squeezing into the crowd also. Kuroko gagged as she found the gentle girl coming into an unoganized event such as this. "Umm... Awatsuki-san found a pretty nice place with a good view..."

Kuroko grinned. 'Okay, now she got a little useful... Goodbye flood of people.' she followed the other girl out of the crowd. Wannai led Kuroko near the pool, above her was a balcony of a building where Awatsuki was waiting.

"Nice place." Kuroko said while watching the view from the track and field where Misaka was located.

"Thank you," Awatsuki blushed as she anticipated the event.

Now it was Misaka's turn for the discussion of the rules by the 'Lion'. "No injury must be inflicted to the opponent, just a demontration." she said in a whispery tone then left the area. "Start!"

Misaka waited for the opponent's attack but she ended up standing there for a couple of minutes. 'Isn't she gonna attack?' she thought. The sun was shining so bright and they were under its scorching heat. "It's so hot~" she protested while waving her hand under her chin to fan herself. She looked at the sky and and wondered how the sun was hiding beneath the clouds but it stayed hot. "Could it be..." she figured, "... that girl's ability...?" She positioned herself as she noticed her opponent's surrounding area smoke. "Something's coming..." she predicted while bowing with her legs spreaded out, ready to run on both left and right directions. "C'mon...!" she huffed as she felt the temperature rise. Finally something was forming in front of Misaka's eyes. Little ice crystals were being shot at her.

"Ice? Why ice?" Mikoto jumped on the first and second ice bullets flying towards her. She ran towards her enemy and summoned the iron dust on the ground to flick away the crystals. The attacks stopped and Misaka knew it was her turn to assault. She was approaching her enemy in speed but to her shock the temperature changed drastically and it turned cold. "What the...? How...?" she stopped running as her mind got a little dizzy from the sudden change of temperature. She saw the ground freeze and smoke. "Fog?" not smoke, she chuckled at her mistake.

Mikoto waved her iron dust weapon at Lily, then a voice rang in her ear. "No injuries just demonstration." Dang! she totally forgot about that. Before she could stop, Lily immediately ducked by reflex as she slid her foot sidewards that she almost split gymnastically and bowed low enough that only partly of her gold hair was cut.

Lily sighed in relief but her little smile turned upside down as a few strands of hair fell in front of her. "M-my... ha-hair-r..." the little ice crystal quickly appeared on the air and the little was no longer little. It was thrice as big and as... shiny? (XD) It was thrown at Mikoto in speed but she was able to evade it with a continuous back flips and gaining distance from the enemy.

'Oops, she's angry...?' she asked herself thoughtfully. 'Of course she's angry! I better apologize to her once I have the chance.' her thoughts yelped. "Err..." She jumped again as the crystals were shattered when it came contact into the hot ground. 'She's planning on killing me?' Mikoto gulped. "Now this is a real fight...?" She heaved until three ice crystals flew to her again. She evaded two but as soon as she landed on the ground, another was approaching. Mikoto immediately summoned black sand and made it vibrate in front of her and it sliced and mushed the crystal into millions of pieces.

"Is this a Level Five?" Lily yelled. "Duel me as an ESPer! not a level four!" she placed her hand in front and summoned fire. She was mad and Mikoto knew it won't go away without throwing a tantrum.

"Is that fire on her hand?" Mikoto wondered to herself as she felt a sudden temperature drop. It has gotten cold now, and the frozen ground near her opponent earlier was scorching. "What now? This is a demonstration! not a duel!" she shouted in reply.

"I don't care!"

Then again, that spoiled brat attitude. A vein bulged out of Misaka's forehead, then followed by arcs of electricity. She closed her eyes and held her breath, 'Hold it in... Hold it in...' she tried to calm herself down. "Sensei?" she turned around and asked the teacher who was on the sidelines. The teacher gave no sign of response, though she was looking at her aand it was pretty obvious that she heard what Lily had declared.

"Should I fight?" Mikoto asked once more and the teacher didn't even bother to move her head. "Err... Damn it!"

"Have you decided now?"

Mikoto brushed her hair behind her ear and strolled forward to her opponent. "Bring it on."

As soon as Lily heard her, she immediately threw the fire at Mikoto. But the electromaster was fast enough to make a black blade out of sand and swung it just like cutting air.

"Don't underestimate me," Mikoto warned as she normally strolled to the girl with a blade in hand.

"I'm the one who's supposed to say that..." Lily huffed. "You take me too lightly, Misaka-sama."

"Do I? Then bring it, the thing you're so proud of. Then I shall break it." Mikoto held out her palm and slowly clenched it emphasizing her words. 'This is battlefield.' Mikoto forgot that she was inside the campus and that there were a lot of spectators watching her. Let's face it, she's in the mood for a fight.

The teacher clapped her fingers and both of them snapped and faced the amused lady "That's enough! Spectacular show! Good job." . Mikoto suddenly had awaken in her daze realizing that she was holding an ominous shaped iron blade and only a few meters from her opponent.

"What was I thinking?"

Next time: What's with the sudden change of character? Misaka develops a dual personality?... She develops something similar to the other Level Five ESPers, their personality. XD...

A/N: Ahh... you didn't give me enough reviews on the other chapter...! oh well, whatever... Mission no.2 let the reviews reach twenty! Strictly no leechers allowed. At least leave an anonymous review. I'll seriously ditch this one.


	5. Green

Chapter V: Green

After the sparring came into a halt, disappointed chatters and noises broke out from the sidelines. Mikoto was sweating; her mind was a little off from reality. _What in the world am I doing? What was I…Ugh…? _She clutched her head and tried to snap out of it. But to her surprise, Rei-sensei smacked her back that Mikoto almost choked out her lungs.

"You alright? Calm down a bit, will ya?" The teacher uttered with a comforting smile. Not something you'd expect from a Spartan teacher. Misaka was expecting a 'RAWR~!' from the 'lion'.

Mikoto just stared at the instructor for awhile, "Yes, ma'am…!" she smiled, pretending to be calm but her stomach was doing back flips. She didn't know why she was excited, but her façade turned grim as images of Gendo Lily getting beaten up by her electricity was playing in her mind like a movie or slideshow. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks, "Gahh~! Concentrate!" she declared and wiped off all of her malicious thoughts. _Pull yourself together Mikoto! _She ran off following the rest of her group.

The day hadn't been easy, Rei-sensei made them jog the whole campus with no break, she also made them do a hundred push ups.

"W-what the heck is this?" Mikoto complained while she pushed herself up; her elbows are trembling and her knees felt dislocated. She heaved once more until her sweat almost made a puddle. _Is this Judgment training or what? _She imagined Kuroko laughing with her hand covering her mouth, 'Onee-sama, if you think being a member of Judgment was that easy, you are gravely mistaken, ohohoho~!' imaginary Kuroko teased. Mikoto's forehead crumpled. "Like hell…" Finally, she dropped her body on the ground like a heavy baggage, she didn't mind the sand getting stuck on her skin or her head, and she was too tired to care.

"O~nee~sa~ma," Kuroko teleported above Mikoto's head and dumped a soft, scented towel on her face. "Otsukare sama." (Good job) Mikoto got up and sat on the ground then used the towel to wipe her face.

"Thanks." Mikoto exhaled exhaustedly while cleaning her face.

"Huh?" Kuroko blurted out as she noticed a shadow overhead. She looked up and found out that it was a familiar blond girl, Gendo Lily.

Surprisingly she was carrying to cans of soda hugging on her chest. "Misaka-sama, do you have a moment?" she asked politely while handing the other can to Mikoto with a gentle smile. Misaka gladly accepted the drink with no second thoughts. Mikoto suddenly jumped off at the touch of the below zero degree soda can. But it might be a good thirst-quencher. Kuroko interrupted.

"I am very much displeased by your actions, Gendo-san." Kuroko reprimanded coldly as she stood up facing the blond squarely despite the difference in their height. "Can't you see that we are having a decent conversation here, and to think that a well bred girl like you would come barging in so indignantly-"

"Oh c'mon, Shirai-san…" Lily interrupted before Kuroko could finish and met Kuroko's glare fairly with a grin, "For someone like you who's indulging too much time with Misaka-sama, a few minutes wouldn't hurt, would it?" The second year retorted back as she placed her free arm on her waist.

"The fact that you ignored my presence and trying to steal Onee-sama from me was absolutely something I cannot overlook! You must fix your repugnant behavior for your own sake, Gendo-san… for it will affect the whole school's reputation!" Kuroko barked as sparks flew from their line of sight.

"Will you quit acting like Misaka-sama's your property and stop dictating about how I should live my life, you're an outsider!" Lily demanded as she gritted her teeth.

Mikoto watched the two insult each other more and got fed up. "Hey, will you stop? You're both annoying…" she went in between them breaking the eye contact. "How about this, Gendo-san would you mind stating your intentions right here?" Mikoto requested earnestly while waiting for Lily's answer.

"Okay, if that is fine with you, Misaka-sama then I shall willingly oblige. I am here to apologize for my actions and behavior at the match earlier; I got carried away with my uncivilized manner." She bowed low enough careful not to lower her status as what she had did earlier.

Mikoto smiled awkwardly and started to panic, "Ie, Ie… I'm the one who's supposed to say that. Err… because of me your hair got cut up so badly… Gomene…" Mikoto apologized panicking.

"Ahh… no it's okay Misaka-sama… it was no problem at all…"

"Ahem" Kuroko coughed. "Now, now Gendo-san… I think you have something to do…"

"I'd take my leave then, Misaka-sama…" Lily waved goodbye to the ace. She ignored Kuroko and fled off.

"That woman!" Kuroko hissed. "She ignored me again."

"Shut it, Kuroko… It's done now…" Misaka opened the can and bubbles poured out of its mouth. She immediately took it into her mouth, and she gave a slight weird expression on her face. "Ugh… Carbonated coffee…" _Another weird flavor, that's Academy City for you_.

Kuroko sighed, "Onee-sama… Do you know anything else about Gendo Lily-san except about her being a second-year and a Level 4?" Shirai faced the older girl with a serious façade.

"Hmm… I don't know I just met her today." Mikoto shrugged and took another swig, this time a long one.

"Have you heard about the 'Special Ability Institute' somewhere in the 10th school District?" Kuroko asked.

"You mean about the facility that researches about Dual skills?" Mikoto replied, a little surmised.

"Yeah, Apparently… Gendo-san was there a few years ago and was discharged after finding out about her ability, have you noticed she used two kinds of powers?"

"Ice then to fire." Mikoto placed her hand under her chin in a thinking pose. "Kinda puzzling."

"Yeah, at first. But Thermal Conversion's pretty simple, she absorbed the heat from the surroundings or things putting it into one point thus creating fire. Once the heat is absent creating ice, which means she can control the heat on her environment." Kuroko explained in simple terms. _Thanks to Konori-sempai, I can explain it properly.( It was actually Konori's explanation, not Kuroko's)_

"I see, so that's why the coffee's too cold, 'coz even the vending machine's got a temperature controller inputted in it. Anyway, you sure researched a lot about her, huh Kuroko?"

"Nah, just a bit. She was once a suspect in one of our case." Kuroko murmured. "Let's go, Onee-sama…" she invited as she placed a hand over her head, shadow dawned on her face. "Its getting hot..."

"Yeah, we better go." Mikoto ran over on of their buildings for shade, leaving Kuroko behind. She wanted to ask what case Gendo-san was involved but she was sure Kuroko will only shrug at her question and say it was restricted info.

+++ The next day +++

"Onee-sama, today's Sunday aren't you going somewhere?" Kuroko asked while wiping her long hair dry. She was standing between the beds and wearing a towel covering her upper body but revealing her bare thighs.

"I'm still thinking about how to spend this day, what about you?" Mikoto rolled on her bed again and again with her green pajamas on. "Judgment…?" she guessed, trying to figure out the roommate's external expressions.

"Yeah, you're right Onee-sama." The first year sighed like she had just finished the day without even starting it. She slipped the Judgment armband on after changing into her uniform "Oh, well… Take care of the room for me."

"Keh, 'for you?' The hell…!" for some reason, those words crept to Mikoto like a snake, just when Kuroko teleported outside Mikoto heard an arrogant laugh from the junior. She dropped her head from the bed and glanced at under. It was the case; she rummaged it with her body upside down. "Here!" she exclaimed as she took out the manual. She flipped the web gloss pages and found out that it was most likely a magazine. But it was all about the VX3197 –Railgun-, her modified weapon. She stared at it barely and found an unfamiliar picture. A medicine container of opaque or translucent material provided like a cylindrical side wall to let the user view the contents clearly.

"What's this? I never have seen this before…" Mikoto read the labels given in the booklet and narrowed her eyes on the name of the medicine looking thing. "Body Crystal…?"

* * *

A/N: :D update at last… T's not good. . I smashed my sister's cellular phone onto the floor and got an earful from my mom. == pls review. I won't force you into doing it but please do… Thank you… umm to the person who asked whether Touma's entering the contest thingie, I'm still thinking of it. 'Coz this ff's centered on Miko-chan. But I'll make sure Touma gets some of those important partz… Well, adios~

VX3197 Rail gun- :D I made that for this fic. Nothing special.

Fatima


	6. Ivory

A/N: Guyz~! Just for information, I included a deceased characters like Kakine(I won't tell you yet how he was able to live again) so if you're against it please look away.

Warning: This chapter contains massive bad words from Accelerator.

Chapter VI: Ivory

In the deep alleyways of Academy City, a certain albino stalked the dark narrow road filled with cigarette butts, tossed away aluminum cans, and dirty trash bins accumulating maggots and other foil wrappers looking for a little girl. He walked a little limping with a metal cane in his right hand, on the other was holding a plastic bag filled with vegetables and other food the said little girl might like. It was dark but his eyes glowed like a ferocious beast in his territory (not like it's his anyway). He felt a little chill and presence behind him.

"Heh? So there was still someone willing to come at me, huh?" he said while turning around. He knew immediately it wasn't Last Order, since the aura was filled with killing intent. There was no one, only pipes screwed on the large brick walls untidily, an air conditioner caged in bars to prevent theft and other misplaced things from irresponsible owners. He narrowed his sight and focused for movements and disturbed things.

"It's been awhile, Accelerator…" a deep hoarse voice blurted out behind him again. The voice was totally unknown to Accelerator like it came from deep inside a cave but the tone was very familiar. Cocky, cold and arrogant.

The albino turned around and saw a man with fine body build unlike his own feminine like structure. He was most likely around early twenties, brown skin, and brown hair wearing a green skull cap with hair sticking out from it. He was wearing a dull black leather jacket with its zipper a little down to reveal his white tee shirt underneath, leather pants and a pair of soft leather boots. Accelerator saw the man's hand, a black glove with metal fixed on the back of the hand and on the finger joints as well.

"Haha! It's second rate! So you are still breathing, you shoulda told me! I'd love pay ya a visit!" Accelerator cackled like insane but he was seething inside, seething like he can go 'Boom!' the next second. Who would forget what the guy did to his 'friends'.

"You figured out? So you haven't rusted yet? I guess I'm still lucky, haha!" the man laughed as he tilted his head downwards and glared at Accelerator. "Even with my different appearance, you still recognized me, freaking awesome intuition you got there!" he sprinted towards Accelerator like a cheetah, large white wings grew from his back and the alley went BAM!

"Ah?" the albino sneered while jumping out from the crumbling area. "Of course I'd recognize you! You stink!" his back was supported by the wind, pushing him upwards making him fly. "Why the fuck are you still alive!" Accelerator evaded the man's attacks and launched himself directly at him.

"Kyahaha! I was born to steal the top spot from you! I won't die that easily!" the man waved his hand and an unknown gust of wind flew towards Accelerator slicing everything in its path. "Die!" the glass windows on the buildings shattered, the air itself was cut and the people ran like crazy. "Truthfully speaking, I already died. But I came back to life! But in this unknown body, my movements are restrained and limited. That's why I need to finish you off now!"

"Shitty bastard! I just have to kill you again and crush you to smithereens until you won't live again!" Accelerator used his reflect but failed and ended up thrown off into a building. Or was it?

"Haha! Have you forgotten? You can't win against me with just your reflect! I told you how I countered that, didn't I?" the leather man laughed cockily. The people watching the two battle was almost terrified (technically very terrified). "Don't you dare protect those people again while you were fighting me like a last time? You can't fight me now without using your full force!"

A crazy laugh cackled behind the man, "Guagh!" he fell upon the strike from the albino who himself grew black wings. The road became a mess, street lamps were destroyed, the buildings were almost demolished and the area was void of people except the two. The impact was earth breaking, the asphalt was thoroughly crushed and the albino was there, floating on the sky with wings made of 'Dark Matter', just like the man's ability.

"You dare say I'll get damn serious? You pigshit!" Accelerator launched himself to the target but was interrupted by a voice in his head. "Che!" he stopped and looked around for another person. "Show yourself, bitch!"

A girl came out walking into their battlefield, she was wearing Tokiwadai uniform. Her long black hair flowed majestically and beautifully that looked totally out of place in the middle of the ugly wasted area. Her eyes dark blue eyes felt empty and void of all emotion, she walked like a real oujo-sama taking a relaxing stroll with her dog even with the broken road.

"Who the fuck are you?" he demanded fiercely, but the girl remained calm and strolled towards Accelerator like nothing weird was going on. "Shit." He muttered as he saw the girl stop below him and looked upwards as she stared at him without a word. He felt a great chill on his spine when he met the girl's gaze and landed away from her, just to make sure. He knew nothing about the girl.

"Please stop this at once." The girl said with no emotion but her tone was ordering Accelerator.

"Ah?" Accelerator cocked an eyebrow and glared coldly at her. "Are you telling me what to do, you shit?" he yelled at the girl. A rock moved.

A crumbling noise took Accelerator's attention; it was the man coming out from circle of destruction. "Ahhh!" he shouted while he flapped his wings open and pushing the boulders and rocks aside with a great force that made the rocks to propel in fast motion everywhere. "Accelerator!" he shouted as he headed straight to Accelerator.

"Kakine." The girl muttered his name and the man suddenly stiffened and fell his body due to inertia like a crash landing plane. Kakine's mind immediately shut downed like a switch but he was still conscious but cannot move. The wings on his back dispersed and became one with the air. The girl passed Accelerator and strolled to Kakine Teitoku calmly like her usual façade. She kneeled down and touched the man's face, "Both of you, decide everything at the event." She said loud enough for both of them to hear.

"Tsk!" Accelerator took his cane and walked away like nothing happened. But deep inside him he knew that something was definitely off with that girl. _Just who the fuck is she?_ He thought. _Enough of that. I need to find Last Order. She's my priority._

"Are you okay?" The black haired girl said as she brushed her hand on Kakine's cheeks. Her hands were cold against his bare skin, it felt as if the girl was dead but still living. Kakine looked up locking her eyes with his, he saw how deep and empty the girl's eyes are.

"Who're you?" he finally muttered, he tried to move a finger but failed, _what the heck is happening to me? _

The girl leaned her rosy lips closer to his ear, "I'm the fifth. 'The Queen'." She breathed into his ear. Her hair fell gently on his leather jacket, she leaned back and cracked a smile across her face. The smile was empty, void like it came from pure nothing, no feeling into it, just a fake smile. "Please don't do anything rash. The battle that happened earlier was unofficial, whether you win or not you cannot have the top spot. But if you win the event, you shall be crowned as the strongest, Kakine. That was the main purpose of the tournament, to discover which esper is stronger in real battles for pride and life not by system scans."

"Kuh!" he gritted his teeth. "Fifth, huh? You got the guts to come here? I could smash you to pieces once I lay a finger on you!" he yelled but not so loud.

"Of course you can, you're Kakine Teitoku, after all. But unfortunately, this girl's only my temporary vessel. The reason why you cannot move is because of her or this body's ability, the 'Activity Shut'. You cannot move a limb, cannot think straight, and cannot calculate." She stood up and straightened herself, then brushed the hair resting on her shoulders. "I guess, we have something in common, a body that doesn't belong to us." She muttered as if the guy's interested. She snapped her finger and Kakine lost his consciousness and his head fell on the ground.

"Hmmm…" Mikoto rummaged the case and scanned for the medicine container. "Where is it?" she hopelessly took out the 'bullets' from the case and piled it vertically like arranging coins. She ripped the foam from the case and saw a plastic covered cylinder. "Ah! This must be it!" she rejoiced as she looked into it curiously. "I guess that was why I wasn't able to control it the first time, something was missing. And this is it!" she opened the container and poured it onto her hand. An ivory colored powder fell into her palm gently. _Is this expired? I was expecting tablets or pills or capsules but why powder!_ She put it inside and checked the manual again.

"I see… Body Crystal is a drug that boosts an ESPer's ability just by taking in a small amount but gives significant results." She said while read it aloud without absorbing it. "Hmm…" she put it back inside and didn't glance back at it again. "I'll just put that aside and practice using this weird coin shaped things without using that drug. I bet that's illegal." She chuckled as she snapped the case shut.

~End of Chapter VI~

* * *

Who's this girl who claimed herself to be 'The Queen'?

A/N: Guyz you do know that Mikoto's not the type of girl who would cheat right? If you guys have noticed Takitsubo Rikou licks something before she can use her ability, the AIM Stalker. That powdery substance was most likely 'Body Clear' or Body Crystal.

Next Time: Touma and Misaka battle sessions? :P TeeHee!

Warning: Flaming is not accepted! I fight fire with FIRE!

before I forget... I have an account in deviantart, go to my profile and I'll give you the link for Gendo Lily's appearance, Kakine Teitoku's new image and the mysterious girl who claimed herself as 'the Queen'. Ugh... I mean I haven't scanned it yet but sooner or later. Oh so soon! Soon!... Tomorrow! if possible... Check my profile every now and then. I'll just insert the link when I feel like it... :DD


	7. Gray

Chapter VII: Gray

She shed her pajamas and threw them onto the waste basket resting beside the bathroom door. Mikoto dipped herself into the tub filled with bubbles and lukewarm water she had prepared just earlier. She pushed the rubber duckie with her forefinger and plunged her head underwater to think. What to do? What to do?

_Brr! _A vibrating sound reverberates in the bathroom. Then a _plushhh, _followed as Mikoto withdrew her head from the water and wiped her eyes. She took her cellular phone from the top of a small bathroom cabinet; her hand dripped from the soapy water and fell onto her green Geko-ta phone.

She turned it loudspeaker and placed it on the plastic surface again, it might be bad if it gets wet with water and especially sticky bubbles. "Hello?" she turned towards the phone.

"Onee-sama, is that you… Are you… at the dorm?" Kuroko's voice echoed in the room, she sounded exhausted and almost out of breath. The background sound was noisy like something big happened.

"Hmmm… yeah, I'm in the room right now, why do you ask?" Mikoto lied, she couldn't risk her herself telling Kuroko that she's in the bathroom; wet, bare and naked.

"That's good to hear…There's a battle between ESPers here in District 8, and judging from the massive damage… It's a fight between high levels, probably 4 or 5." the voice on the other line stopped and breathed in. "Okay, see you…" Kuroko hung up bringing back the natural silence in the bathroom.

"A battle…? Another battle-hungry esper who couldn't wait for the tournament." She murmured underwater and made a bubbly sound outside.

_Two days left…

* * *

_

The gray sky was befitting of Kuroko's mood today, like a busy bee she was at her usual hard working self. Investigating. She sighed as she looked at the area, most likely almost destroyed; shattered glass, broken power lines, almost demolished buildings, cracked asphalt road and a few injured civilians. The place looked like it's been affected by a passing hurricane and uprooted any tree or metal posts. Kuroko placed her hand on her waist and sighed again.

"Shirai-san!" Uiharu came running at her direction and Kuroko turned and studied her face.

"What is it?"

"Anti-Skill had found an undamaged surveillance camera that was able to get some footage of what happened earlier." She huffed like some small amount of running made her tired.

"Good!" Kuroko teleported immediately to the Anti-Skill van and she was greeted by Yomikawa Aiho. An Anti-Skill woman led her to a computer screen attached with numerous wires at the back of the monitor. The screen was unclear like the reception itself was busy.

Kuroko watched the footage that seemed to blurry because of the smoke and dusts from the explosions, the sound almost sounded like a broken speaker that gives out '_Boom!' _ sounds and it was obviously caused by the explosions and crashes. A guy with a cap flew and made another attack at the other boy who wore black shirt.

"Could you zoom it in?" Kuroko asked the man beside her who was sitting on a chair without breaking her contact with the screen; he was the operator after all.

The image zoomed just as near to reveal the faces of those flying guys. But it was rather pixilated and undistinguishable. Kuroko bit her lip. At the very least she found the two suspects, the only thing left is to identify them and judge them equally. She turned around and thought about investigating the area once more but just as she turned her face to the older woman who greeted her earlier, she saw uneasiness in her eyes.

"Yomikawa-san?" Kuroko caught aback by the woman's face. "Is something wrong?"

Yomikawa Aiho flustered and turned to Kuroko with a smile, "It was nothing…" she said finally as sweat dropped from her neck. At least she was able to keep her words intact and she was able to avoid stuttering.

"I see." Kuroko left the van and Yomikawa approached the monitor and looked at it near enough to touch her nose. Kuroko turned around and watched the woman again from behind. _Just what is…?

* * *

_

Mikoto left the dorm just as soon as she finished changing. She got down the stairs and a girl bumped into her and the little chest box she was carrying fell.

"Umm… I'm so sorry" Misaka immediately leaned down to pick up the chest and the insides of the box fell and hopped down the stairs. Those were small 2x2 chip of god-knows-what-its-for. "Uoo…" Misaka's face crumpled in disappointment as those chips scattered down and above.

"Oh no! It's alright I'll pick them up, Misaka-sama…" the girl smiled as she crossed her arms clinging to a piece of paper on her chest. She was wearing the same clothes as Mikoto, her hair was red short and glossy just above her shoulders; clipped with a slice of watermelon, her face was white from face powder, her eyes were dull black not to mention her lips were brushed with a bright red lipstick.

Imagine a middle school student wearing makeup at that age! And wearing a bright red lipstick at that! That's hilarious! People will think you're a clown! Give her a hat and a costume and circus is set!

_Is makeup allowed in Tokiwadai? I guess face powder is but is lipstick allowed? _Mikoto thought.

"Oh! And that chip!" the lipstick chick pointed below, the card/chip that Misaka was standing on. "… is … yours… Y-you stepped… on it" she said as her energy drained from her body. You see, there was a reason why those chips were placed inside an elegant super expensive chest box to avoid scratches and now it's under the foot of a student!

"I don't think this is mine. I don't own something like this." Mikoto said as she picked the thing under her shoes. It has a number on it, 2.

"No, the participants of the tournament are given those as a way to classify you all without mistakes and contradictions. Misaka-sama got 2 that means you're strong and placed number two. I'm sorry for giving it to you late, it was supposed to be given to you by the time you were chosen as participants. But either way it will be used soon for the event, it helps the organizers match the participants in a formal and clean way to start battles. To put it simply, you will be fighting all the persons who have the same number as you." The girl explained neatly.

"Err… Ahh… Umm… Okay…" Mikoto accepted the numbered chip and placed it into her pocket. "Well, I'm in a hurry… See you!" Mikoto lied. She hated being with those kind of people who doesn't think of other people's opinion. _Now I need that idiot! Two days left!_

* * *

"Guaahhh! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late for the bargain sale at the convenience store!" Touma dashed as fast as he could to the store which was only a few blocks away from him. The automatic sliding doors opened as he stepped in and saw a very long line with baskets full of groceries and items while running.

Mikoto was leaning against the wall on the store when she saw Touma approaching. She stretched her left foot forward.

"Arrrgh!" Touma tripped on Mikoto's trap and landed flat on the floor. *Thud* "Ughh… What do you call this? Misfortune, right?" he murmured hopelessly as he stayed on the floor holding his hurting nose.

It's been awhile since Misaka was able to track him down like a hunter. She got the vibes that he'll be coming at the store that'll be selling the cheapest groceries in the district. This is this store! (_Yeah Baby!_)

This is the poor boy's misfortune, waiting for bargains but coming there late and ends up the last of the line.

"What do you want, Biribiri?" Touma mumbled as he got up and glanced at his molester who was smiling like a SADIST! O_O

"Nothing at all! I just want to give this to you." She replied as she pointed at the three bags of groceries sitting beside her. "What do you say?"

Touma smelled something fishy, "Oh… I didn't tell you to. And what's with the sudden change of heart?"

"W-wha-what are you talking about?" Mikoto sweat dropped as if the answer's being squeezed out from her. "That's natural! I am always l-like this, am I not?" she stuttered and turned her head away.

"No you're not."

"I am!"

"You're not."

"Fine! Do you want it or not?" Mikoto blushed as she threw her arms into the air; smoke searing from her head.

"I do!" Touma bluntly answered. It's going to take time waiting in line and the products might have been sold already. "But I know that you're bribing me!"

"Hell! I'm giving it to you! And in return-"

"Aha~! So you see? You finally blurted it out!" Touma stood up and pointed an accusing finger at her. Then Misaka suddenly trembled and light blue arcs of electricity flew from her hair locks.

*Zap*

Touma's mind slipped on how thin Misaka's temper can be. At least he was reminded now.

"I was kidding! Hey! I was just teasing you!..." Touma avoided another electrical spark from her. "Waaah!"

_*Crackle*_

_*BzzzzT*_

A/N: = =" Don't care if you like it or not… If you don't like it ignore, if you like it Review! Don't flame…

Next time: HELL BREAKS LOOSE!

…A nice review will be mostly appreciated…

／l、

(ﾟ､ ｡ ７ - don't you dare ignore me again. And review if you please~!

l、 ~ ヽ

じしf_, )ノ


	8. Purple

A/N: Thank you for your reviews… I hope the length of this chapter will make a difference… For the Chapter Title Request, Purple from (anonymous reviewer who's too lazy to log in)

Chapter VII: Purple

A certain day in the past, Misaka Mikoto was sitting on a bench at one of the famous plazas in Academy City, with a crepe in hand. Beside her was her perverted roommate, suffering from her shaved ice. It wasn't really that hot, but Kuroko just randomly bought that on impulse.

"By the way, Onee-sama… I also want to enter that event you're participating," Kuroko said reluctantly as shoved a spoonful of flavored ice into her mouth. And it was followed by a cool shiver that made her kick her shoes.

"Unfortunately, fresh men are not allowed. Call yourself fortunate, Kuroko." Mikoto took a little bite at his taco crepe then she looked up; watching the tree above her filter the large drops of sunshine.

"Ehh… But I want to fight side by side with Onee-sama!" the underclassman declared. She had confessed many times but was always brutally rejected. _That's because Onee-sama is shy and usually tsundere. Oh, could it be? That I… Kuroko is… Kuroko is Onee-sama's… _Kuroko instinctively thought.

"Hmm… I don't think that's possible…" Mikoto remarked. Judging from the regulations of the competition alone, hardly anyone can tolerate a rule or two. It was possible that it was a duel between two ESPers only, not teamwork.

Kuroko sighed in defeat. As a Judgment member she was well aware of her limited privilege even with her volunteer work. It was a good thing that their branch was tasked to become the security of this event, though they'll probably just assist Anti-skill anyway.

"Well, do your best and win, Onee-sama."

_I'd like to hear that from someone else. _Mikoto just nodded and gave a half-hearted smile.

* * *

It was a nice and calm Saturday morning, or so they suppose. Mikoto sat on a western armchair but with a native-inspired design; the base and the armrest was made of mahogany judging from its color and texture. Mikoto sighed and enjoyed the comfy seat Touma reserved for her; the foam was soft, wrapped in a smooth leatherette and friendly to the skin and fabric. The shop seemed to have opened recently but was already popular and packed and its western outlines added more appeal to the costumers.

"Why the hell am I having a tea with you right now? " Mikoto snapped and glared at Touma who was sitting on the other side of the table.

"Ahh… Why are you saying that? After seeing you so pleasantly engrossed by the shop's quality? Aren't you enjoying yourself?" Touma replied as he smiled like Mikoto was actually fine with it; followed by his cute and fluffy aura made the girl across him more annoyed.

_What's with him today?_

"That's not the point!" the light-brown haired girl barked. "I have no ti– " Mikoto cut off her statement when a young man wearing a black suit with his bow tie slightly crooked appeared. Mikoto who was supposed to be focusing on the waiter, was knocked off by the knot. Her hand itched to fix it, she learned it a few times every school festival.

"Is something wrong, Miss?" The man toothily smiled at Mikoto's funny expression, talk about how she's trying her best to hold herself from choking the man who dared to go to work with a crooked knot!

"Err… Umm…" Mikoto furrowed her eyebrows and raised her forefinger pointing on the tie.

The man immediately looked down but was unable to see his bow tie which was under his chin and panicked a bit. "I'm so sorry…" he uttered, apologizing as Mikoto moved closer to fix his knot.

"That's okay, things like this happen… It's no big deal." Mikoto finished and turned to face Touma who was kind of upset at the sight. "What?"

"Nah, it's nothing… Can I have the menu?" he asked the man who was standing beside their table. He wasn't pissed, just the fact that he was ignored. Or so he supposed?

"Ahh… Of course, Sir." The man handed the black with abstractly designed menu card to Touma as he slightly bowed his head, apologizing.

"…" Touma who eyed the menu with wide eyes, _Expensive! Zerozerozerozero... It was surrounded by ZEROES! The digits… were…_

"Is there something wrong?" the waiter asked patiently, he understood Touma's situation. "If you're that worried, it's still early…" he raised his arm and looked at his wrist watch, "9 o'clock. So I guess you're still part of the bonus discount at the tea section on the menu." the young man assisted and pointed at the lower part of the board with a gentle smile.

For some reason, Touma wanted to flee. Even a cup of tea here isn't a _piece of cake_!

"Misaka-san, what would you like to order?" he was sweating as asked the girl across him, hoping she won't order anything that luxurious and extravagant. Well, they are in a café that sells imported teas and food; it can't be helped if she asked for something expensive. And adding to that, he did drag her here as an act of repay for the groceries. But…!

_Such misfortune~!_

"I'll have Valentina Black Tea with milk and honey, please. Thank you. And make sure to use the purple clay or porcelain tea ware." She replied, not to Touma but to the server. As a Tokiwadai student she was introduced to the tea wares which were more recommended in making certain teas to lush out its pure taste.

"As you demand, Miss. How about you, Sir?" he asked while he hurriedly wrote it in a black booklet with a matching pen.

"Just water." Touma sighed and cursed himself then closed the card; burying himself in his seat, he dropped his head on the table.

_I should have just treated her for some soda. Yeah, I should've done that._

* * *

A few moments passed of silence, a waitress came with their order in a circular tray. The lady placed Touma's mineral water gently on the glass table and also the tea cup in front of Mikoto, then poured Mikoto her tea.

"You know, it's really okay if I'd just pay my share." Mikoto murmured, feeling guilty which was kind of rare. She just watched the bottle of mineral water on Touma's side in sympathy. She took out her purse but was cut short by Touma.

Touma shook his head stubbornly. "That won't do, I told you this is my treat…" He would gladly accept her offer, but his pride just won't let him. She had treated him many times but he hardly does for her. This should make a change.

Then again he's not thinking on how many times he had helped her on the craziest situations. It was just about right for her to do so, this guy had been her hero. Even if he hardly recognizes himself so.

"But…" Before Mikoto could continue, she was interrupted by the lady's mumble.

"It's starting…" the lady in black dress said as she watched outside the café. The shop was across a building with a big built-in screen that was used to commercialize products and large events in Academy City.

"Huh?" Mikoto and Touma both faced the young lady in question. Then they followed his gaze to the screen.

Mikoto watched the advertisement in shock. It was just a plain ad, but it flashed the logos and symbols of the top schools and other institutions attending and supporting the tournament.

"They're starting to move, huh? I bet that blimp's showing that ad over and over again." Mikoto whispered under her breath.

"Is that the event you're getting so worked up with?" Touma asked as he turned his attention to Mikoto.

Mikoto nodded. She took the tea cup and ignored the ad.

Touma smiled. "You better win…" He sounded a bit concerned.

Mikoto, slightly startled by his comment looked up and eyed him; she grew red and nodded fiercely like her adrenaline just rushed. She looked down again, hiding her flushed face under her bangs then smiled softly. _Just how blunt is he? Idiot! _

_I guess the event isn't so bad after all._

* * *

Touma who was walking beside Mikoto he checked his wallet and realized that he still had enough for tomorrow. He sighed, that black tea that she ordered wasn't too expensive. He was thankful that she didn't order that _Darjeeling tea _that made his tongue suffer just by pronouncing it. It was a good thing that the discount was a bit high, which made the price a bit lower.

"Umm… Where are we going Misaka-san?" he asked while looking around. He found himself in the same deserted riverside where she tested her new rail gun at him.

"Err… Don't tell me…" Touma sweat-dropped.

"Could you distance yourself from me… around 100 meters, perhaps?" Mikoto stood far from him with hands inside her skirt's pocket.

Touma understood her situation so he strolled as far away as he could. The farther the better, if he gets too close, he'll most likely pushed back not by Mikoto's electricity, but by the weapon itself.

Mikoto took out a green iPod and put on the matching Geko-ta earplugs, the earpieces were Gekota faces. _I hope this thing gives out a good quality, it's going to be trouble if this thing breaks just by firing one shot. _The music echoed in her ear, coincidentally Hitotsui Hajime was the artist of the song being played.

* * *

"I can't… no longer… take it…" she panted as she almost fell on the grass; her body seemed to have drained from its energy. Just after a three shots of _VX3197 –Railgun-_ she was already out of breath, and to think that the earphones did its job.

"Misaka-san, here." Touma handed the mineral bottle he got earlier from the shop.

Mikoto fell on her butt on the grass, her face was wet from sweat; her body was slightly trembling after almost overcoming her limits. Mikoto snatched the bottle from Touma's hand and quickly turned the cap open then drank it furiously; crystal like droplets trickled her neck as she took a long swig.

"I drank a little of that water earlier, but I guess you can have it." Touma bluntly muttered, scratching the back of his neck

After hearing that, Mikoto instantly spurted the water in her mouth; she felt the water gush out from her nose, she coughed and sneezed.

"W-WHAT?" she blushed hard. "B-but… How could…" she stuttered as she felt her heart wants to tear her chest apart.

"Nah, I was kidding…" Touma lied. _I did drink that earlier. _He shouldn't have said that he took a swig from that, thinking more, Mikoto would have collapsed if she can't regain her body water. But if he did say that before giving it to her, she probably wouldn't accept it.

"Are you sure?" Mikoto slowly regaining her natural color, asked hesitantly. Even though it was a joke, the image of having an _indirect kiss_ with Touma was still a big deal. "Be thankful, I'm drained for the day… I would've fried you if I still have some left."

"Haha." Touma laughed nervously as he scratched his neck more. "Now that I think about it, isn't tomorrow the last day?" he said as he glanced at the blimp above them that was still playing the show.

"Ah… Don't worry. You don't have to come here tomorrow. I can think of a way to improve myself, definitely." _No matter what it takes._

* * *

A/N: I guess this is long enough… not really that long but just too make a difference…

Don't forget to Review… = ="

It seems that I focused too much on Touma and Misaka. Is that good? I don't even know if I maintained their character, I probably didn't especially on Touma's case. I made him kind of gentle and fluffy in this chapter but I love it when I write him like that and I hope you like it, too. I hardly watch the Index anime so I might have some wrong scenes… -sigh- Please comment kindly, flaming won't do good to authors… And you know that.

Thank you


End file.
